Slip of the tongue
by Robmeister2010
Summary: Sheldon and Amy experience their first kiss. But a slip of the tongue from Sheldon leaves Amy devastated and Sheldon faced with an angry Penny.
1. Chapter 1

Penny entered the boys apartment. As she made her way over to the fridge for her obligatory milk steal, she could hear loud voices from one of the bedroom.

"I can't believe this just happened!" said Amy storming through the living room.

"Amy, please!" whined Sheldon chasing after her. Neither of them were aware of Pennys presence. She pressed herself against the refridgerator. This didn't seem like the kind of conversation she needed to get drawn into. Amy stood against the doorframe facing it.

"I can't believe this Sheldon. I have spent so long wishing for our first kiss, then when it happens you say that!" she said. Penny could tell there was emotion in her voice. What had Dr Whackadoodle done now?

"It was a slip of the tongue. I didn't mean to upset you." Amy opened the door.

"I hope you'll be very happy with her!" she hissed, and slammed it behind her.

"Amy…" he whispered to himself. He rested his hands on his head. Penny couldn't stand the silence and stepped forward a little. Sheldon turned round and went to head back to his room when he saw her and screamed, stumbling back against the door.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to startle you!" she said grimacing at the look of panic in his eyes.

"Penny!" was all he could get out.

"Yep, it's me." She said with a nervous laugh.

"This doesn't concern you." He whispered.

"She looked pretty upset for someone who had their first kiss. Did you tell her to use wipes?" asked Penny raising an eyebrow. Sheldon shook his head, still looking at her in terror.

"Why are you looking so scared at me for? I'm your friend." Said Penny feeling confused. She started to step forward and Sheldon sprinted across the living room and into his bedroom at a pace that would have made Usain Bolt proud.

"What the hell is that all about?" she whispered. She realised she would have to find Amy. It wasn't long until she found her.

"Hey Amy." She said moving across to her whilst she was hurrying up across the park.

"I don't want to talk to you." Hissed Amy.

"What the hell did I do?" asked Penny.

"Forget it." Said Amy.

"No, come on, I've done something to upset you, what's happened?" asked Penny. Amy paused and turned to face her.

"Do you know what it's like for me Penny? I don't have the beauty that you and Bernadette have. I've always been the least attractive one in our group. I finally talked Sheldon into giving me a kiss. You ruined it." Said Amy. Penny scratched her head trying to figure out what was happening.

"Amy, I ruined your kiss with Sheldon how exactly?" she asked.

"You're too damn beautiful!" said Amy.

"Amy, I am totally not following." Said Penny.

"You didn't physically ruin it…but it was you that ruined the kiss. I was so happy when Sheldon agreed to kiss me. It was a nice kiss. I whispered his name." said Amy.

"What did he say back?" asked Penny. She half expected it was a rant about cleanliness, but she still couldn't work out where she was to blame for this?

"Penny." Said Amy.

"Yeah?" asked Penny.

"Penny." Amy repeated.

"Yes I'm here, what did he say?" asked Penny.

"Penny. I whispered 'Sheldon'. He replied…'Penny'." Said Amy. Pennys eyes went wide.

"He couldn't have!" she whispered.

"You really are the enchanted princess. Even the previously unemotional Sheldon Cooper falls for you!" hissed Amy. She walked off and Penny stood in stunned silence. Meanwhile Leonard had returned to the apartment.

"Yo Sheldon, you home?" he called.

"I'm in my room. I don't want to be disturbed." Sheldon called back.

"Fair enough. Peace for me for a bit." He muttered. He sat on the couch and opened a comic book up. He was just getting into the story when the door swung open on its hinges.

"Penny!" he exclaimed dropping the comic in shock and scurrying across the couch.

"Where is he?" hissed Penny.

"Oh right. I'm fine thanks for asking." Said Leonard. Penny had a look of fury on her face.

"SHELDON GET OUT HERE…please!" he said slightly begging as Penny looked like she was ready to kill someone. Sheldon emerged from his room.

"Leonard, must I repeat myself all the time, I said I didn't want to be..argh!" screamed Sheldon spotting Penny and stumbling back.

"You sick geeky freak!" hissed Penny. Leonard watched as Penny marched across the room. His mouth fell open as Penny slapped him clean across the face.

"Penny!" he whined clutching his face.

"You really are a sick pig! Who the hell would want to kiss you?" yelled Penny.

"Dude, you kissed someone?" asked Leonard in surprise. Penny turned to face him.

"Hey, he's the one you're angry with!" said Leonard trying to scurry back across the couch away from her.

"Oh yeah. Amy finally convinced that perverted sicko to kiss her. Only guess whose name he whispered?" asked Penny.

"Well Amy's I would hope." Whispered Leonard.

"Very logical choice Leonard, but not the one the dirty pervert over there thought of!" said Penny.

"Oh god, is that why you asked me to buy you those magazines with that female scientist in?" asked Leonard.

"No not a scientist Leonard." Said Penny.

"Penny please, don't tell him!" Sheldon begged. Penny turned back to face him, slapping him across the face again.

"Stop doing that!" he whined.

"Amy is heartbroken!" said Penny.

"I didn't mean to upset her!" said Sheldon.

"What the hell happened?" asked Leonard.

"Penny please!" begged Sheldon. Penny went to slap him again but Sheldon ducked.

"Will you stop…" said Sheldon before Penny kicked him in the shin. Sheldon dropped to the floor clutching his leg in pain.

"Your sicko roommate broke Amys heart by kissing her and then having the audacity to say MY name after it!" said Penny. Leonard climbed off the couch.

"Dude, that's is so not cool! Don't you realise there are rules about best friends ex's?" asked Leonard. Penny swung round.

"Leonard, screw me being your ex, he broke Amys heart!" she hissed.

"I'll go see if Amy is OK." Suggested Leonard leaving the apartment. Penny cast one final glare at Sheldon.

"You make me sick!" she hissed and stormed out. Sheldon sat on the floor. A while ago he had a girlfriend and two friends. One slip of the tongue and now he had no one.


	2. Friendship termination

**A/N Anon13, sucks to be him right now, but it won't work out so bad in later parts ;) Anon, Penny CAN be cruel when she's upset. For example, when Howard thought she was flirting with him, and she informed him he had a sad and pathetic life and no woman is ever going to flirt with him. Given the fact Amy is upset, plus what she thinks is the reason for Sheldon saying her name, it's more than possible she'd say it in the context of this story. It's the same with Sheldon, he's seen as the nice guy, but he still told Penny he'd seen pictures of her mother and to keep eating when she ate the last dumpling. When they're upset or angry then can go overboard. This is a Shenny fic though. It will all work out in the end! :D**

**On with chapter 2…**

It reached 8.15. Punctual as ever, Sheldon made his way to the laundry room. As late as she ever was, it was a further 10 minutes before Penny arrived with her washing. He glanced at her and she walked right past him.

"I'm sorry if I've caused any problems between yourself and Amy." He whispered quietly. Penny ignored him and loaded her clothes into the washer.

"If you like when they're dry I'll fold them for you?" he offered. Getting desperate, he reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. For once it was Penny that pulled away.

"Don't you dare!" she hissed.

"Oh, I was beginning to wonder if you knew I was here." He said with an unfortunate tone of sarcasm.

"Do you want me to slap you again?" she asked casting a glare in his direction.

"I've said I'm sorry. What more can I do? The main problem is between myself and Amy, other than apologising for any inconvenience it causes to your friendship with Amy I fail to see what my problem with Amy has to do with you?" he asked. Penny turned to face him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why couldn't you have the guts to tell her how you feel? Instead of dragging me into your sick little game." Said Penny. Sheldon paused for a moment.

"Penny, I would like to place a hypothesis. You feel I said your name after I kissed Amy so that Amy would break up with me because I did not have the guts to break up with her myself." Stated Sheldon.

"Seems pretty obvious to me." Said Penny.

"Your findings are incorrect." He said simply.

"Sheldon, you are such a liar. I know you felt uncomfortable about your relationship with Amy but you didn't have the guts to break it off with her. You strung her along like all the other low life jerks I've met in my life. Then when it came to ending it, you dragged me into it, so now I've lost a perfectly good friend, all because you're such an unfeeling coward!" hissed Penny.

"Very well Penny, if that's what you choose to believe that is your choice. I trust you have no objection to me drawing up a friendship termination agreement?" he asked.

"Oh my god! You have literally no emotions whatsoever! You are so cold and unfeeling it's unreal." Said Penny in disbelief.

"Penny, what do you want from me? You tell me you hate me, yet when I suggest ending our friendship to try and make you happy you have a go at me. I may have an IQ of 187 and be one of the smartest brains of this generation but I am not a mindreader!" he said.

"Fine. Draw up your stupid agreement. I don't need you in my life. You are a selfish, weak, unfeeling jerk!" said Penny. Sheldon looked down at the floor.

"Very well Penny. If that's how you feel." He whispered.

"Ass!" hissed Penny abandoning her washing and walking out of the laundry room. A tear started to drop down the side of his face.

"I AM a coward. Not for the reason you think Penny." He whispered to himself.


	3. Sheldon isn't Homo Novus

**A/N Thanks everyone for your reviews. Ses1515, yes I thought I would put a little different spin on the Shenny than I have in my other fics. I thought it would be fun to delve into a different Penny than the happy friendly one that I've made her in my other stories. I felt that given her understanding that Sheldon had manipulated her for his own selfish gain, and that she had lost her friendship with Amy as a result, she would be appreciated for being a little angry with Sheldon. Hope you liked it :D**

**OnyxRose13, I was somewhat dismayed by your review. I would have preferred if you had said what you liked and offered suggestions on how I could have done a particular part of the story different. Reading your reviews, you have criticised the entire story, my grammar, my understanding of the show, my understanding of Aspergers Syndrome and High IQ levels and how quickly I upload updates. I thought I would check out some of your stories to see how you have these characters interacting, to see if I could learn from you and improve my own writing, and imagine my surprise when I find you haven't written a single Big Bang Theory fic. Whilst I am sure you are a talented writer for Harry Potter and your other interests, I would ask that you do not openly criticise me as a writer on something that you have made no attempt to undertake yourself. There are plenty of other readers who have expressed their enjoyment of my writing, without feeling the need to submit me to an English Grammar test or request that I improve my education on Aspergers Syndrome (which has nothing to do with Sheldon, he has merely prioritised Science over human emotions) so perhaps it is merely a difference of opinion. I thank you for taking the time to read my stories even though you did not enjoy them, and wish you well in your writing on other series.**

**Anyone else who has constructive feedback on how I could have done something different, please feel free to post, I just felt that the above writer was being overly negative, and I failed to find a single positive statement in the reviews. It made me feel like I shouldn't bother to upload anymore, that she was openly attacking my efforts as a writer rather than offering another point of view, but for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of those of you who have kindly taken the time to review and state your enjoyment of my stories, I will continue. On with the next chapter…**

It was fast approaching ten o'clock when Penny heard a single knock. She opened the door, noticed him, and gazed at the door.

"Would you have opened the door if I had done my usual knock?" he asked quietly.

"Nope." She replied frowning. He extended the basket of washing to her.

"I took the time whilst your clothing was cleaning to jot down some notes in a handwritten termination agreement. I trust you are happy to sign it in its current form without the need for typing?" he asked.

"Typical Sheldon. Cold, heartless and unemotional Sheldon." She muttered. She grabbed the basket from him rudely. Sheldon frowned as she dropped the basket sideways onto the floor.

"Where do I sign?" she asked coldly.

"Kindly get your own pen. I don't wish for germs on my own." He replied glaring at her. Penny rolled her eyes and went to her room to get a pen. She soon returned.

"Alright robot, where do I put my signature?" she muttered. Sheldon shook his head. A previously unknown anger built within him. He'd had enough! Pouncing forward he pressed his lips roughly against hers, holding her face secure with his hands. Pennys eyes sprung wide and she stumbled back, slamming her fists into his arms but he didn't let go until they fell over the arm of the couch.

"I did not say your name to Amy because of cowardice or because I wanted to manipulate you into making Amy break up with me. I said it because my heart wishes harder than anything that it was your lips I was kissing and my brainwaves were altered to such devastating effect. If you no longer wish to be my friend then sign the agreement, but stop comparing me to the men that come and go from your apartment on a frequent basis because despite every single persons insistence, admittedly even my own, I am not a robot. I am not Homo Novus. Enjoy the rest of your evening." He said and before Penny could say anything he stood up straight, grabbing her hand to pull her up, then let her hand go and practically boot marched out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. He was not in the apartment long before the door swung open.

"What the hell was that?!" she asked in a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Have you signed the agreement?" he asked standing against his desk.

"Since when do you have feelings for anyone other than yourself?" she asked.

"I have made myself quite clear. All I require now is the signed agreement. You want me to be cold and heartless, I shall be. It's not what I want but then the entire social group of ours takes such amusement at belittling me that I would fear the group would fall apart if I showed my emotions." Replied Sheldon. He tried to look in control, but deep inside his mind was screaming in confusion, pain, and rejection.

"You've always been Homo Novus." Said Penny. Her voice had gone quiet now, the anger was missing.

**A/N I just read the first line of this fic again:**

**It was fast approaching ten o'clock**

**When Penny heard a single knock**

**I'm a poet and I didn't know it!**

**I need more sleep…lol**


	4. A conversation with Amy

**A/N I suppose you're all as surprised as I am to see this update. A couple of days or so ago I took the decision to abandon my stories, I lost the enthusiasm to write. But looking back again over the reviews, and reading the wonderfully supportive messages I have received in PM, I realised I would be letting down the people who have taken their time to support me in favour of the few idiots who have criticised unfairly. So for all of you who have taken the time to review and read my stories, and there are far too many of you to mention in this author note, thank you from the bottom of my heart, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Onwards and upwards with the Shenny…**

Sheldon turned to face the desk.

"Sheldon?" she whispered so quietly only his Vulcan hearing allowed him to hear.

"Penny, will you do me the honour of signing the agreement and leaving? I would like to be alone." He replied without looking at her. Penny stood there frozen, realisation passing over her.

"Sheldon, look at me." She whispered. Reluctantly he cast a glance her way.

"Do you have feelings for me?" she whispered.

"You know the answer to that question. Don't torture me anymore. You have made your feelings quite clear. Please sign the agreement." He said turning back to the desk.

"Sheldon, I…I thought you used me." She whispered.

"If you truly believed that then you clearly do not know me. I have never been one to use another person for my own material gain." Said Sheldon. Penny couldn't help it. She laughed. Out loud.

"I cannot believe you just said that!" she said stifling further laughter.

"I am glad you find this so amusing. Will you please sign the agreement and get out of my apartment?" he asked. He made his way to his room. The laughter faded on Pennys face.

"Sheldon, wait!" she called, but was met by the slam of his bedroom door. Penny made her way back over to her apartment.

"Oh my god…what have I done?" she whispered to herself. The rest of the day passed, Penny had achieved absolutely nothing other than sitting on the couch going back over what had happened. She finally pulled her phone out and dialled a number.

"Amy? Please don't hang up. I need to talk to you." She whispered.

"I don't feel we have much to talk about." Came the reply.

"Amy, I am so sorry that things didn't work out with that kiss. Please, don't let this end our friendship." Said Penny.

"Penny, you have no idea what I felt like. I had waited so long for Sheldon to kiss me, and when I finally did, he was thinking of you. When am I going to get someone?" she asked. Penny could hear emotion in her voice.

"Amy, please don't cry! You're gonna make me cry! Can we meet? Please? I so want to talk to you properly. Please Amy?" she begged. There was a long pause.

"Amy? Please?" she begged again.

"I'm not sure." Came the reply finally.

"If it helps, Sheldon has drawn up a friendship termination agreement." Said Penny. There was a short pause.

"You won't be friends with Sheldon?" asked Amy.

"I thought he'd used me to get you to break up with him. I kinda went off at him, I don't think he wants to be friends anymore." Said Penny.

"Did you sign the agreement?" asked Amy.

"It's here on the edge of my couch. I don't want to sign it, but maybe I should. I want to be friends with you." Said Penny.

"Penny, when will you face the truth? As much as it kills me to say it, and believe me when I say my heart is breaking as I say these words…Sheldon doesn't love me. He loves you." Said Amy.

"Amy, he cares for you, I know he does!" said Penny.

"Penny, let's face the facts. He said your name. You're the one he wanted to be kissing at that moment. Penny, let me ask you…how do you feel about Sheldon?" she asked. Penny paused.

"I was really angry when I thought he'd used me. But thinking about it now, I was stupid. Sheldon isn't like that…as much as he lacks social concepts he wouldn't intentionally use someone. Sometimes I get confused with him, I treat him as everyone else, when he's not…he's different." Said Penny.

"You didn't answer my question." Said Amy.

"I want you as my friend Amy." Said Penny.

"Answer my question." Said Amy.

"I don't know. I've been sitting here all day on my own and…I don't know." Whispered Penny.

"Do you feel there is a chance that you reciprocate Sheldons feelings, now that you know the truth, that it's you he wants and not me?" asked Amy.

"Amy, I'm terrified I'm going to lose you if I answer that question." Said Penny.

"I think you just did." Replied Amy.

"What, lose you or answer your question?" asked Penny. The phone went dead.

"Amy? Oh damnit!" said Penny dropping the phone on the couch. Penny started to try and fight back the tears, but it was no use. She broke out into an all out sob.


	5. A friend to talk things through with

**A/N Thanks everyone for your lovely reviews for the last chapter, I'm glad I made the decision to start writing again, and your support has only validated my decision :D**

After a fair bit of sobbing, Penny heard a tentative knock at the door. She made her way to the door and opened it.

"Raj?" she asked trying not to cry. Raj looked concerned, but didn't say anything. Penny soon realised why and stepped aside.

"There's an open bottle of wine in the fridge." She managed to say between sobs. Raj nodded appreciatively and hurried over to the kitchen. After taking a quick swig from the bottle as Penny closed the door, he turned back to her.

"I heard crying. What's the matter?" he asked.

"Oh Raj!" she sobbed. He quickly hurried over and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed gratefully into his chest.

"Let's sit." He said managing to steer her over to the couch. As they sat down he offered a tissue, which she took gratefully, he waited and Penny finally managed to stop crying.

"Oh Raj. Everything is such a mess." She said wiping her face.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"Amy and Sheldon kissed." Said Penny.

"Shut…your…ass!" exclaimed Raj in shock. Penny nodded.

"It's true. But the moment was ruined." Said Penny.

"Did he tell her to disinfect her mouth? Use antibacterial cleaner on her lips? Did he spray her with Purell hand cleaner?" asked Raj. Penny shook her head.

"Sheldon said something he shouldn't." said Penny.

"What else is new?" asked Raj sarcastically. Penny glared at him and he nodded apologetically.

"Go on." He urged.

"He said…well…when they kissed Amy said his name." said Penny.

"Good start." Said Raj trying to hide his sarcasm.

"But Sheldon said someone else." Said Penny.

"Of course he did. That's Sheldon for you. Wait, I don't understand, if Sheldon said the wrong name to Amy, how come you're the one who's crying?" he asked.

"Sheldon has feelings…for me." Whispered Penny.

"Shut…your…ass!" exclaimed Raj again.

"Raj, focus!" she replied pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, it was just a shock. Wow…Sheldon has feelings?" asked Raj.

"I've stuffed things up." Said Penny.

"So that doesn't explain why you're crying?" asked Raj.

"Amy's barely speaking to me because she thinks I've stolen Sheldon from her. Sheldon's not speaking to me because I thought he'd used me to get Amy to break up with him and I was horrible, mean, cruel even…and now I have this." Said Penny picking up the paper from the arm of the couch and handing it to him.

"Oh. Friendship termination agreement. I was offered one of these once." Said Raj.

"You were?" asked Penny.

"I adjusted the brightness setting on the television." Explained Raj.

"Oh well, that's practically complete banishment." Said Penny.

"Fortunately you and Leonard were busy so he needed me to take him to work. He agreed to keep the friendship going providing I took him to work, the comic book store, plus the store where he buys all his Star Trek bedding." Said Raj.

"I wish this was as easy to sort out. Raj, what am I going to do? Amy hates me, Sheldon hates me!" said Penny.

"I thought Sheldon had feelings for you? How can he hate you and love you at the same time?" asked Raj.

"Raj, this is Sheldon we're talking about, anything is possible. I just don't know what to do. I was so horrible to Sheldon. Now I know he has feelings for me it's too late. I've destroyed things between us." Said Penny. Raj gave her a reassuring stroke on her hand with his own.

"If it's true and Sheldon has feelings for you, he will come around. Time is a great healer. Can I get some more wine? I'm about a couple of sentences from becoming mute again." Said Raj. Penny nodded and he headed off, taking more than just a quick swig before returning.

"Would you like to talk about this further in my hot tub?" he asked.

"Too much wine Raj." Said Penny. Raj nodded apologetically. He helped himself to a small snack from the fridge until he was able to talk properly to her again.

"Raj, what am I going to do?" she asked once he sat beside her.

"Well, it seems you can't repair both friendships at once. Who do you want to work on first?" asked Raj.

"Both are equally as important. Amy has been so nice to me since we met, it kills me that I can barely speak to her now. But then Sheldon and I have known each other for so long, and it kills me that he hates me. God, this is so messed up!" sighed Penny.

"OK Penny. I think I have a plan." Said Raj.


	6. Comfort for Amy

Amy shifted to the door as it knocked.

"Raj, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I've come to give you what you need!" said Raj.

"A bottle of cognac?" she asked looking at the bottle in his hand.

"No, I got that from the offlicence on the way here, that's for me. I've come to give you what you really need!" said Raj.

"Which is what exactly?" asked Amy.

"Sex." He said simply. Amys mouth dropped.

"Rajesh you are completely intoxicated, I will give you five seconds to step back and let me close my door before I kick you." Said Amy.

"Come on, you want sex!" said Raj.

"You're drunk Rajesh." She said.

"Of course I am…how would I be talking to you if I wasn't? Look, Penny told me what happened and I…" said Raj before trailing off as Amy raised her hand.

"I see. So you thought you'd come over here and ravish me to give Penny the green light to have Sheldon?" asked Amy.

"Penny doesn't know that I've come here. I simply told her I had a plan. She's really upset about losing you. She apparently went off at Sheldon aswell and now he's not talking to her either. The fact is, I'm lonely and you're not getting any." Said Raj.

"I'll give you five seconds to apologise for that remark. Five…four…three…two…one…sorry Rajesh!" said Amy before slapping him clean across the face. Having had too much to drink, it was enough to knock him off balance, and he stumbled across the hallway slamming hard against the opposite wall with a groan.

"Rajesh, I am heartbroken. I've lost the man I loved to a woman who I thought was my friend. You now expect me to jump into bed with you and everything will be OK?" asked Amy.

"We don't have to go to bed! We can do it right here in the hallway!" grinned Raj.

"What are you…no, stop that! Raj, don't you dare pull your pants down! Rajesh, this is a respectable apartment block!" she hissed.

"I want you babe." Said Raj.

"For god sake, get inside!" hissed Amy grabbing his arm and pulling him inside and closing the door.

"So Penny has no idea you're here?" asked Amy.

"No. I just thought I could ease your upset by coming here. Want some cognac?" he asked holding the bottle out.

"So what is this, some dirty little one time thing?" she asked.

"Not if you don't want it to be. It might have escaped your mind, but I don't have much luck with women." Said Raj.

"You have selective mutism which is only cured by alcohol consumption. Whilst I find you a fascinating scientific experiment, I do not feel that drunken sex would be advisable." She stated seriously.

"Amy, you talk too much!" said Raj. Before Amy could respond, Raj leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a deep kiss. Amy swatted at his arms a couple of times. As Raj pulled away she let out a noise not unlike that which she had revealed when meeting Zack for the first time.

"You really want me to go? I can be of no use to you?" he asked.

"I didn't say that. I'm upset but I'm not stupid." Said Amy.

"I think you'd better take the rest of this cognac then…I might pass out." Said Raj. Amy leaned against him to stop him falling on her.

"Maybe you could make me feel better?" she asked.

"It's on like Donkey Kong!" said Raj pulling her in for another kiss as she grabbed the bottle from him.

"Rajesh, I must ask you to clean your teeth. Your alcohol breath is overpowering." She stated.

"Whatever you say babe!" he grinned stumbling to her bathroom.

"I gave you my heart Sheldon. But not my body." She whispered to herself.


	7. The Leonard confrontation

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, I thought getting Amy and Raj together would atleast help Amy and Penny's relationship repair itself easier in a future chapter. Look out for angry Leonard…**

Three O'clock in the morning and Penny pulled the covers off her. There was no way she was going to get to sleep tonight. There was nothing for it. Grabbing the spare key she snuck out of her apartment and across the hall. She quietly unlocked the door to 4A and opened it. She quietly snuck across the lounge.

"Hey Penny." Penny screamed, tripping and falling flat on her face.

"Leonard!" she hissed spotting him from the kitchen island.

"I take it by this 3 am visit that you're trying to talk to Sheldon?" he asked.

"I have to try Leonard." Said Penny. She got to her feet and advanced towards him.

"So you want to have a rational conversation with Sheldon. You think going into his bedroom at 3 in the morning is the way to do that?" he asked.

"Leonard, I can't sleep." Sighed Penny.

"Please don't ask me for advice." Said Leonard.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Why not? You think I want to give my ex girlfriend, the woman I declared my love for, advice on how to get with my roommate?" asked Leonard.

"I'm not trying to get with him!" said Penny.

"Well what is it you hope to achieve by sneaking over here at this time?" asked Leonard.

"I have to get him talking to me again. I've really hurt him and I know it's going to take a lot of effort, but…I have to try." Said Penny.

"Even so, sneaking over here at this time of the morning?" asked Leonard.

"Why are you even up?" asked Penny. Leonard glared at her.

"This happens to be where I live. I'm sorry if I dared to get up for a glass of water and ruined your intentions with Sheldon!" he snapped.

"Leonard, don't start, I've already got Amy and Sheldon hating me, I can't deal with you too!" said Penny.

"So Penny…what ARE your feelings for Sheldon? Pretty strong considering what you're doing here." Said Leonard. Penny could sense the hurt in his voice and it was equally matched by the sad look on his face.

"I don't know what my feelings are for Sheldon. Right now the most important thing to me is to get Sheldon talking to me. Only when we're speaking can we start to work out what to do about this." Said Penny.

"Well excuse me if I don't break open the celebratory banners for you!" hissed Leonard. He slammed his glass down and it shattered across the counter causing Penny to startle back in shock.

"Leonard, for god sake, calm down! We're broken up, this has nothing to do with you!" said Penny.

"Nothing to do with me? I asked Sheldon what was happening earlier and he gave me a third strike, I have to do that stupid course again!" said Leonard. Suddenly Pennys attention was broken by a different voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh look, it's loverboy!" Leonard cheered sarcastically.

"Leonard, for god sake, grow up!" said Penny clenching her teeth together.

"Grow up? Oh I'm sorry, what reaction did you expect me to have? I mean how do I know how long anything like this could have gone on for? Clearly you share feelings for him or you wouldn't have snuck over here. What was it Penny, were you making love to me and picturing him?" asked Leonard pointing at Sheldon standing in the hallway.

"Oh Leonard, that is so below the belt! For your information it broke my heart when we broke up, but you were just off in your own little world, you practically had the schools mapped out that our kids were going to!" said Penny.

"Well I'm sorry for planning a future. I'll leave you two to it!" hissed Leonard. Without another word he pushed past Sheldon and down the hall, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

"I say again…what are you doing here?" asked Sheldon.

"Sheldon…I had to see you." Whispered Penny.

**A/N I hope I haven't made Leonard too angry in this part, I could see him acting like that though, realising that he wasn't going to get Penny back and interpreting her early morning visit for her reciprocating Sheldons feelings.**


	8. Winning Sheldon back

**A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapter, glad to see Leonard was believable, I could see him being angry. Now just how will Penny get Sheldon talking? Read on…**

There was a short silence.

"Penny, it's three o'clock in the morning, what are you doing here?" asked Sheldon breaking the silence.

"We're not going to get to talk with Leonard in there. Would you come over to mine? Please?" asked Penny.

"I don't see why. All I need is the signed document." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, please don't be like this. I know I hurt you. Please let me make it up to you?" she asked.

"May I remind you that you are on two strikes. I could very well give you a third for disturbing my REM sleep cycle." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, you can give me twenty strikes, I would take every last one of them if it meant you would just talk to me. Please come over to mine? I'm begging you Sheldon!" she whispered softly.

"What is it you need to discuss?" he asked. Penny backed towards the door beckoning for him to follow. She turned and opened the door, leaving it open for him to follow, and headed back to her own apartment. She let out a sigh of relief as the two apartment doors closed in close succession and Sheldon stood looking at her in her apartment.

"Thank you for coming over here. Look Sheldon, I know I hurt you before. But you have to understand, I didn't know the full story. I thought you were using me, and for that I'm sorry because I should have known you wouldn't have done that." Said Penny.

"Have you signed the agreement?" he asked holding his hand out.

"Sheldon, please listen to me. I can't bear you hating me like this. Sheldon…you're Homo Novus…why are you thinking of me in that way?" she asked. There was a long pause.

"You think I haven't tried to stop this? For my entire adult life I have not been troubled by feelings and emotions, and you come along and suddenly my whole life is turned upside down, I can't…" he trailed off.

"You can't what?" asked Penny.

"I can't…get you out of my head." Whispered Sheldon. He glanced down at the floor. Penny took her opportunity to step forward towards him.

"Sheldon, tell me what's going on in that brain of yours?" she asked pleadingly.

"Do you have the agreement or not?" he asked taking a step back.

"Sheldon, what do you want me to do? I'm trying to reach out to you here. Please don't push me away. Not now. Not when I know how you feel." Whispered Penny.

"Penny…" he started, but suddenly stopped as she moved in front of him, cupping his face in her hands.

"Sheldon please…tell me what you're feeling. What you're really feeling. I need to hear it." She whispered so quietly that only his Vulcan hearing allowed him to hear it.

"I…need the agreement." He whispered. Penny could tell his resolve was weakening.

"Don't be angry with me. Sheldon, just talk to me. Tell me what you want me to do." She whispered. She leaned in and brushed her lips softly against his. Sheldon gasped out loud.

"Do you want me Sheldon?" she whispered. She licked her lips and gazed into those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Penny this isn't fair. Don't do this to me. You're using my own feelings against me." Whispered Sheldon stepping back from her. Pennys hands fell by her side in defeat. Sheldon made for the door, but Penny pushed it closed, pressing him against the door.

"Don't leave me." She whispered running her lips down the back of her neck as she caressed the door either side of his face with her hands.

"Penny…" he whispered.

"Sheldon…" she replied. She leant back slightly, enough to let him turn round to face her.

"Sheldon, I know I hurt you. But I don't think I can go on without you. Not knowing how you feel. Sheldon I…" she said and Sheldon shook his head.

"Don't say it…" pleaded Sheldon.

"Say what?" asked Penny.

"Don't say you want me back. I can't stand it." Whispered Sheldon.

"What are you so afraid of? Isn't this what you want? Is it me having feelings that you're scared of? Sheldon, I do. I can't stand being apart from you now. I want you. Please don't let me go." Whispered Penny brushing her lips softly against his.


	9. Penny makes progress

**A/N Thanks again for the reviews, much appreciated. Onwards and upwards Shenny-style…**

"You taste like Cherries!" Sheldon blurted out with a confused look on his face. Penny smiled for the first time that night.

"It's my cherry lip gloss. Do you like it sweetie?" she asked.

"Uh huh." Whispered Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I hate to pressure you like this. But you have no idea how important it is for me to get you back into my life. It's been killing me thinking of you hating me. I want to show you that I care about you. What can I do to make you more comfortable?" asked Penny.

"I'm confused. You've never given me any indication you like me before." Admitted Sheldon.

"That's a fair comment Sheldon. Would you come and sit down with me?" she asked. Sheldon nodded and followed her over to the couch. They both sat and she turned to face him.

"Sweetie, I didn't know myself that I could have feelings for you. I've always thought of you as Homo Novus…without any feelings. Sheldon, can I be honest with you?" asked Penny.

"Penny, I need you to be. I need help understanding the situation we find ourselves in." said Sheldon.

"Good. Sheldon, this is going to sound horrible, but…I was a little jealous of Amy. I've always thought of you as Homo Novus, and then Amy comes along and suddenly you're in this situation with her. I thought it a little upsetting that I'd been here all this time and you'd not shown interest in me, yet as soon as she came along…" said Penny. She glanced at the floor, a little embarrassed by her confession.

"Penny…I have adored you since the second I laid eyes on you. I just never thought I had a chance with you. Penny, you are beautiful, you're everything a man could wish for." Whispered Sheldon. Penny glanced up at him, her eyes watering.

"Sheldon, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!" she said, sniffling a little as she fought to keep back the tears forcing their way into her eyes.

"Have I upset you?" he asked.

"No Sheldon, quite the opposite. Please continue." She said with a reassuring smile as she wiped her eyes.

"Penny, I meant what I said about the kiss with Amy. It was you I wished I was kissing. God Penny, how I have thought about that moment. Not what you expected from a Homo Novus huh?" he asked glancing down at the floor. Penny could sense he was losing his confidence and reached over to hold his hand in hers.

"Keep talking Sheldon." She said reassuringly.

"I'm not sure I have much else to say." Said Sheldon.

"Would it help if I opened up to you a little?" asked Penny. Sheldon nodded. There was a small pause.

"Sheldon, sometimes you drive me crazy. The way you knock on my door and want lifts to work and the comic book store. The way no one is allowed to sit in your spot. The way you fight like a warrior any changes to your self-imposed routine. Sheldon, I've come to realise just what you mean to me. I accept that stuff not because I have to, but because I want to. Because I realise that you are a beautifully crazy whackadoodle…" said Penny.

"I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested!" he interrupted. Penny nodded with a smile.

"You're in need of a checkup if you like me Sheldon. I have very little to offer you. But I would like to try and make you happy. If you'll let me?" asked Penny.

"Penny, it is me that has little to offer." Said Sheldon. A small pause occurred.

"Sheldon, we both have insecurities. Don't you see that? We both think the other person deserves better than us. Maybe together we can work on that? Maybe…together we can be happy?" she suggested. Sheldon looked up at her.

"God Sheldon. I could lose myself in those blue eyes of yours." She whispered biting her lip.

"I like your green eyes better." He whispered.

"Sheldon, I'm not sure what's going on in that head of yours. I just want to ask you to give me a chance. Give me a chance to make you happy like I do in that head of yours. Don't hold onto the thoughts when there is a chance to make it reality." Whispered Penny. She stroked her hand up against the side of his face.

"Penny, I am in the oddly unsettling and unfamiliar situation of not knowing what to do." He admitted.

"Don't give up on me Sheldon. I'm begging you." Whispered Penny. She leaned in kissing him firmly on the lips. She let out a moan as she felt him kiss her back.

"Penny?" he whispered as they pulled apart.

"Yeah?" she asked gazing into those eyes of his again.

"I'm willing to forego that third strike of yours." He said simply. Penny giggled.

"What can I do to get rid of the other two?" she asked kissing him again.


End file.
